youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
H3h3Productions
|username = h2h2productions |username appearance = h2h2productions |other media = *Website *Instagram *Merch *Twitch |image = Ethan and Hila.jpg |videos = 1400+ |status = Active |style = Comedy, reaction, and vlogging |join date = April 29, 2011 |vids = 150+ }}h3h3Productions is a comedic YouTube channel run by the married couple Ethan and Hila Klein, commonly consisting of comedic reaction videos with sketches. About The channel typically features videos of Ethan reacting to content (usually by pranksters and hip hop artists) uploaded on the video sharing platform in a light-hearted, humorous manner, intermixed with surreal and comedic sketches. The channel has gained a reputation for criticizing certain Internet trends and personalities as well as the policies of YouTube itself. The channel experienced a rapid growth in viewership in 2015, due to frequent exposure on Reddit, reaching a million subscribers in March 2016. Ethan has also appeared in crossovers with other YouTubers, most notably Filthy Frank. History The channel released its first reaction video of the video poem "Girls Who Read" in November 2013. In April 2015, the couple moved from Israel to the United States, where they now reside in New York City. The channel joined the Freedom! network after their old partner, Collective Digital Studio, turned on them after their most popular video, Kissing Pranks, was forcibly removed by Fullscreen, a move in which Collective supported after legal action was threatened against them. h3h3 has a long-standing dispute with SoFloAntonio and the whole SoFlo enterprise ever since their SoFloAntonio reaction video was uploaded on April 2, 2015. h3h3 criticised SoFloAntonio for freebooting, which is the practice of ripping videos and articles off the internet for the purposes of personal re-distribution for attention and monetary gains. SoFlo (including SoFloAntonio and the rest of the SoFlo employees) in turn have threatened legal action for libel, slander and defamation against h3h3 and other YouTubers who make videos criticising them (this includes Lewis Spears and Marcus Dibble) multiple times. In the timespan of February 9 to 11 2016, h3h3productions released two videos, critical of SoFlo's freebooting practices on their Facebook and YouTube pages. COPYRIGHT infringement lawsuit + FUPA On May 24 2016 H3H3 productions released a video confirming that they were being sued by Matt Hosseinzadeh based on the fact that their reaction video involving Matt Hosseinzadeh violated US copyright law. This incited Philip DeFranco to create a donation fund on the site GoFundMe.com. A massive range of popular YouTubers and general celebrities have donated to the fund, such as Garry Newman, Keemstar, jacksepticeye, kwebbelkop, penguinz0, Shane Gill, Markiplier, TheAngryGrandpa, vsauce3, gradeaundera,boogie2988, Notch and most famously, LeafyIsHere, considering the famous drama between the two merely weeks beforehand. On May 26 2016, just two days after bringing the lawsuit to light, Ethan and Hila uploaded a video titled 'A New Chapter for Fair Use on YouTube' in whcih they thanked the "overwhelming support" on the GoFundMe fund, and expressed their awe at the unexpectedness of the support. In the video, the couple went on to explain that with all of the money raised for their court case is going directly into an escrow account in care of Morrison Lee attorneys and is to be used by them to protect unfair copyright claim victims. The account is known as the 'Fair Use Protection Account' or FUPA, a play on the slang word for a large area of fat above the pubic region. Other ChanneL: Ethan and Hila Ethan and Hila also has a second channel of entertainment. Ethan and Hila do their best to make videos every day of the Ethan and Hila channel and the h3h3productions channel. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers